Una sorpresa para ti
by normisihb
Summary: Minific como regalo pre-cumpleaños para Terry Grandchester.


Una sorpresa para ti

-Estas loco Stear, nunca en la vida voy a hacer eso – le dijo el joven de ojos color miel a su hermano.

-Piensa que es por una buena causa, si ella nos pide un favor lo menos que podemos hacer es H-A-C-E-R-L-O- le contesto el joven de lentes subrayando la ultima palabra.

-Yo no estoy diciendo que no pienso hacerle favores pero esto que esta pidiendo no tiene sentido. ¿A ella que le importa ese duque altanero e idiota?

Stear levanto los ojos al cielo pidiéndole al Creador más paciencia de la que usualmente hechaba mano al hablar con Archie. Para el un favor por parte de Candy era prácticamente una orden. Siempre había tratado de proteger a la joven y de ayudarla en todo lo posible y esta vez no seria la excepción.

-Además no sabes si la hermana Margaret este despierta –dijo nuevamente Archie.

-Pues la despertamos y asunto arreglado, Candy nos pidió el favor antes del anochecer así que no creo que ahorita la hermana Margaret este dormida-concluyo el joven inventor mientras llevaba por los pasillos del Colegio a su hermano casi a rastras.

-Esta bien, pero después Candy va a tener que explicarme que se trae en las manos con "ese"-concluyo Archie.

Stear respiro profundo buscando mas paciencia en algún lugar de su cuerpo y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta donde la hermana impartía la ultima clase del día y después de tocar miro a Archie advirtiéndole en silencio que no hiciera comentario alguno.

La monja salio y algo extrañada pregunto a los jóvenes Cornwell que hacían ahí.

-Hermana Margaret usted sabe mucho sobre los alumnos que llevan años aquí en la escuela verdad?- pregunto Stear de manera casual.

-Si Stear, conozco casi a la perfección la vida de muchos alumnos pero a que viene tu pregunta, creo que en estos momentos ustedes deberían estar en su habitación –les dijo la monja.

-Es que nosotros somos grandes amigos de Terruce Grandchester y queremos saber cuando es su cumpleaños.

La monja los miro algo extrañada ante el comentario ¿Terruce Granchester tenia amigos? Ella conocía bastante bien al joven y sabia que su carácter y arrogancia lo alejaban de cualquier estudiante del colegio, pero esperando que las cosas hubieran cambiado les dijo: -Me agrada saber que Terruce por fin tiene amigos y que son detallistas pero ¿solamente eso por lo que me hiciste salir de mi clase Stear? –pregunto la monja extrañada.

-Hermana, Terry se ha portado tan amable con nosotros que quisimos tener el dato para no olvidarlo. Un gran amigo debe ser festejado en una fecha tan importante. –contesto Archie con galantería y la monja termino por creerle su historia.

-Bueno supongo que tienen mucho tiempo por delante para pensar en eso, su cumpleaños es el 28 de enero

-Gracias hermana Margaret no sabe el peso que nos ha quitado de encima –contesto Stear feliz de haber obtenido el dato.

-Esta bien chicos, ahora vuelvan a su dormitorio, a estas horas deberían estar haciendo sus deberes.

-Por supuesto hermana, tiene usted toda la razón, gracias por su tiempo –le dijo Archie con una reverencia y los dos hermanos se despidieron.

---

Candy les dio un gran abrazo a los dos emocionada de saber que habían conseguido la fecha de cumpleaños de Terry.

-Ahora si me puedes explicar ¿porque quieres saber el cumpleaños de ese arrogante Candy? –pregunto Archie visiblemente molesto.

Candy se puso algo nerviosa. Terry y ella se habían hecho muy amigos en Londres y ahora en Escocia, después de ayudar a Terry a restaurar la relación con Eleanor prácticamente eran inseparables. Candy sabia de los sentimientos de Archie pero también sabia que ella nunca podría corresponderle de la forma en la que el joven Cornwell quería.

Después de la cabalgata que Terry le obligo a dar, Candy había sentido que su corazón tenia un nuevo ocupante y ese era Terry. El descubrimiento era atemorizante. En primer lugar no sabia si Terry sentía lo mismo, a pesar de estar siempre juntos, el noble ingles era cuidadoso al demostrar sus sentimientos y en segundo lugar porque su futuro no estaba claro. Ella no pretendía ser siempre parte de la familia Andrey. Después de escuchar a Terry hablar sobre su pasión por el teatro, ella había sentido la necesidad de buscar su propio camino y aunque deseaba muy en el fondo que fuera junto a el, ella tendría que buscar algo que hacer con su vida.

Una noche de tantas que pasaba pensando en Terry, Candy se pregunto cuando seria el cumpleaños del joven ingles. Ella era la única amiga que tenia y sabia que el había pasado una vida solitaria. Candy siempre era detallista con el y quería darle una sorpresa en a su cumpleaños pero para eso tenia que saber la fecha y si quería que quedara en sorpresa tendría que buscar la información en otro lugar que no fuera por los labios del joven inglés.

Archie había demostrado sus celos una vez más al preguntar sobre su interés por Terry y una vez mas Candy tendría que mentir.

-Ehh Luisa me… me pidió ese favor pero como yo… yo no quise preguntarle pues por eso le pedí el favor a Stear –contesto la joven con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Mentir no era su fuerte pero esta vez era necesario.

Stear comprendió que la joven no quería decirle a Archie sus verdaderos motivos pero respetaba que Candy se guardara para si sus razones.

-Ya déjala en paz Archie, si Candy dice que Luisa se lo pidió es porque es así. Candy creo que debes regresar a tu dormitorio antes de la ronda nocturna de las monjas.

-Si, tienes razón –la joven se apresuro a la ventana agradeciendo que Stear la salvara del bombardeo de preguntas que Archie seguramente tendría preparado para ella.

---

Recostada en su cama, la joven pensaba que aun faltaban muchos meses para el cumpleaños de Terry. A su corta edad, la vida se había encargado de enseñarle que cada día había que vivirlo al máximo pues nunca se sabía que depararía el destino mañana.

-Anthony y yo pensamos que tendríamos la vida por delante para estar juntos y no fue así. –Pensaba la joven –ahora quisiera que Terry se sintiera feliz y que hiciera a un lado la soledad que lleva a cuestas.

En su mente empezó a idear un plan para festejarle su cumpleaños a Terry, quería darle al joven duque hermosas memorias para que cuando volteara a mirar atrás a sus vacaciones de Escocia tuviera felices recuerdos. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

---

Terry se encontraba en su habitación dentro de la villa Grandchester. La madrugada estaba muriendo lentamente mientras tocaba la armónica. Siendo un joven amante de la noche conciliar el sueño le resultaba imposible en las últimas semanas, ahora tenia en su mente día y noche a una joven rubia que le había robado el corazón. No había porque seguir negando sus sentimientos: amaba a Candice White Andrey como a nadie en el mundo. Pero ese descubrimiento lo atemorizaba. ¿Qué pasaría si Candy no sintiera lo mismo? Mostraba para cualquiera calidez y simpatía. Tal vez el estaba confundido al pensar que los ratos que pasaban juntos iban mas allá de una amistad. Tenia que estar seguro de los sentimientos de la joven porque no quería arriesgar su corazón. Había sido lastimado desde la más tierna edad por sus padres, por su madrastra, por sus medios hermanos que no soportaría ser lastimado por ella.

Dejo de tocar y se levanto de su cama. Necesitaba salir de su habitación, necesitaba aire puro para pensar con mayor claridad. Se puso su traje de montar y se dirigió al establo. Cabalgar era siempre su mejor terapia. El viento golpeaba su rostro borrando de inmediato cualquier pensamiento y así permitir que su mente descansara por un rato. El ruido de los cascos y el crujir de las ramas era lo único que se escuchaba mientras el corazón de Terry encontraba tranquilidad, después de un largo rato el galope de Teodora fue disminuyendo y Terry se encontró una vez más frente al lago.

Sentado en la orilla del lago y respirar la brisa le hacia recordar momentos junto a la pecosa y recorría su cuerpo.

-Te fui a buscar a la Villa y me dijeron que saliste a cabalgar, así que decidí esperarte aquí –le dijo una voz femenina y un nerviosismo intenso que le recorría todo el cuerpo se apodero de el. Trato de parecer lo más tranquilo que podía y se dio vuelta para verla a los ojos.

-Supongo que las ganas de verme lograron lo que las monjas no ha podido todavía: hacer que te levantes temprano –le dijo el joven aristócrata y noto como las mejillas de Candy se teñían de un furioso color rojo.

-Eres un ordinario- le contesto la joven rubia, las peleas eran su medio de defensa cuando sus sentimientos trataban de salir a flote –pero esta vez nada de lo que digas podrá molestarme.

Terry se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia Candy. -¿Y que hay de lo que haga Candy, eso tampoco te va a molestar? –pregunto Terry con doble intención en su frase.

La joven retrocedió un paso y para su sorpresa un árbol le impidió alejarse más del joven arrogante. Terry estaba a un solo paso de ella, la joven podía sentir su aliento calido sobre su rostro e instintivamente puso su mirada en los labios de Terry.

Aquí estoy

Este soy yo

No hay algún otro lugar en el que prefiera estar

Aquí estoy

Solo somos tu y yo

Here I am

This is me

There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am

It's just me and you

La joven tenía las dos manos sobre el tronco del árbol, si se soltaba irremediablemente caería pues con la cercanía del joven ingles las piernas le temblaban de manera incontrolable.

Es un nuevo mundo

Es un nuevo comienzo

Esta vivo con el latir de nuestros corazones

Es un nuevo día

Es un nuevo plan

Estaré esperando por ti

Aquí estoy

It's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

It's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

Terry por su parte no estaba mejor, necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba pero también sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso. No sabia si ella sentía lo mismo por el y no quería arriesgarse a ser rechazado. Pero como podía controlarse cuando ella evidentemente había puesto mas cuidado en su arreglo personal y cuando le había confesado que lo había estado esperando. La joven no estaba conciente de su belleza ni de que el sencillo vestido color azul delineaba una figura suave y atractiva que el uniforme ocultaba.

-¿Quieres… quieres saber porque estoy aquí? –pregunto la joven en un murmullo que solo Terry escucho.

-Si –contesto el joven también en un murmullo sin dejar de ver los labios de Candy.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –le dijo Candy

-¿Me va a gustar? –pregunto Terry con una voz seductora que casi logra hacerla desmayar.

-Yo espero que si- continuaba Candy con el mismo tono de voz. –Pero primero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Aquí estamos

Apenas comenzamos

Y después de todo este tiempo

Nuestro tiempo ha llegado

Si aquí estamos

Seguimos siendo fuertes

Justo aquí en el lugar

Al que pertenecemos

Here we are

We've just begun

And after all this time

Our time has come

Yeah here we are

Still goin' strong

Right here in the place

Where we belong

Terry la miro profundamente y Candy pudo notar el azul de sus pupilas. Nunca había estado tan cerca del joven y ahora podía admirar libremente el intenso azul de sus ojos.

-Esta bien Candy, me pongo a tu entera disposición- le dijo el joven y cerró sus ojos.

Candy se relajo, la insistente mirada de Terry no la dejaba pensar y habría podido jurar que estaban a punto de besarse. De pronto ese pensamiento no le parecía nada desagradable. Estaba enamorada de Terry y últimamente se había visto besándolo en sus sueños. A su corta edad se había enamorado ya dos veces, pero siendo sincera consigo misma el sentimiento que tenia por Terry era más fuerte y poderoso de lo que jamás había sentido en la vida.

Candy tomo su mana tiernamente y lo condujo por entre los árboles cuidando que el joven no tropezara. Después de caminar por algunos minutos en silencio, Candy se detuvo y en un pequeño susurro le dijo:

Aquí estoy

Justo a tu lado

De pronto el mundo

Es algo nuevo

Aquí estoy

Aquí estoy

En donde me voy a quedar

Ahora no hay nada

Que pueda atravesarse en nuestro camino

Aquí estoy

Este soy yo

Here I am

Right next to you

Suddenly the world is

all brand new

Here I am

Here I am

Where I'm gonna stay

Now there's nothin'

standing in our way

Here I am

This is me

-Ya estamos aquí Terry, puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo mientras soltaba su mano. Pero Terry se lo impidió y abrió los ojos. Frente a el estaba una pequeña mesa con un mantel y un desayuno. En el centro había algunos platillos, un pequeño pastel y una cajita con un moño.

Sin dejar que le soltara la mano Candy lo miro y le dijo –Yo… yo quise darte un regalo de cumpleaños –Terry iba probablemente a decirle que ese día no lo era pero Candy subió su mano libre y con ternura puso un dedo en sus labios para evitar que hablara.

-Se que es en enero Terry, pero también se que el tiempo es fugaz y que el destino puede cambiar el rumbo de una vida en un instante. Yo quise que tuvieras un buen recuerdo de Escocia y que si por alguna razón no puedo estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, te lleves esto contigo – y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Terry anticipo el movimiento y logro que el beso se lo diera en la boca.

Al principio Candy abrió los ojos, si bien había soñado con eso no esperaba realmente que pasara, pero después de unos segundos se abandono a la calida sensación. Terry tomo a Candy por la cintura y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios.

Después de ese momento, Terry se quedo mirando a Candy por un largo rato. -Gracias, tienes razón ahora tengo el mejor verano de Escocia para toda la vida. -pudo decir Terry finalmente. Candy estaba muy emocionada por el beso pero aun así lo tomo nuevamente de la mano y lo condujo hacia la mesa.

Terry desenvolvió el regalo y vio tres pañuelos con sus iniciales y las iniciales de Candy.

-¿Seria mucho pedir que me recuerdes siempre? – pregunto la joven mirando sus manos sin poder levantar la vista.

Terry tomo su barbilla tiernamente y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-Creo que es algo que no tienes que pedir, siempre recordare a la mujer de mí vida.

FIN

Irlanda, Terry's Miracle Angel

Hola amigas

Este es mi segundo minific. En esta ocasión quise darle a Terry un regalito pre-cumpleaños.

Quiero darles las gracias a Las Eternas Doncellas de Lord Terry Granchester, gracias chicas por ser tan amables!

Gracias a:

Olivia Diaz, Elizabeth Neyra, Gisela Gil, Ana Luisa Aldana, Lady Zafiro, Ana Alatore, Nidi Brachetti, Lorena Mejia, Miriam Catherine Guevara, Nadia Teresa Molina, Eniki Diaz, Juliana Abelina, Guadalupe Macias.

Gracias amigas por ser mis amigas, por leer mis otros trabajos y bueno espero tomatazos en

irlandaherrera 


End file.
